Human
by Maddalynn Redfox
Summary: Raven passes out somehow... Who's behind all this mutiny? Bbrae! PS I don't own anything! And she's not just human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a BBRae action/hurt story. Enjoy! -JA13**

_The dark beauty was sleeping in the night, emerging from the dark comes a shady figure, he approaches the dark beauty and injects something into her forehead, not knowing what's happening the dark beauty sleeps soundly, for now..._

Ravens POV

"Ahhhhhh!", I scream when I fall down to ground in pain. Then everything goes blurry.

"Beep, Beep. Beep,Beep.", the monitor goes when I hear again. I must be in the Med Lab. I wake up slightly and see Beast Boys hand in mine. I 'fall back asleep' so he doesn't take away his hand. **Raven, admit it, your in love, Love says. Raven, say your in love and be hhhhaaaaaapppppppyyyyyyy!, Happy squeals. C'mon Raven you are Rachel J. Roth and your in love!, Knowledge says. **I ignore my emoticlones and wake up for real this time. I open my eyes and Robins pacing around, Starfire is sitting in a chair near Robin, Cyborg is keeping track of the monitors, and Beast Boy is next to me holding my hand. They all notice I'm awake and Beast Boy quickly let's go of my hand. But, I silently grab it back. He blushes and no one notices. "Oh Raven, I'm the so glad you are the awake!", Starfire exclaims and gives me a big hug. Robin pulls her back and says, "Star, shes still a little weak be easy". "Sorry Raven", she says like she's a little kid in trouble.

"Its okay Star", I say to make her feel better. I get up me and Beast Boys hands still entertwined. Robin and Starfire leave the room, probably going to makeout or something. Cyborg starts to leave, winks at me and then leaves. I roll my eyes and say to Beast Boy, "Wanna talk".

We go out on the roof and sit over the edge. "So, how long was I out?", I say to Beast Boy thinking it will only be a couple hours. "You've been out for about two days", he says. "Wow", I reply. "So back in the Med Lab you grabbed my hand, does that mean something?", he asks. "Yeah, I guess", I mutter and brush part of my hair behind my ear. "Raven,", he starts. "No call me Rachel", I interrupt. "Rachel, would you like to take a stroll in the park? With me?", Bea,er, Garfield says. "Beas", I start. "No Garfield", he interrupts. "Garfield, I would love to.", I finish. "Meet you in 20?", he asks. "Agreed", I reply. And, I leave to get ready.

I put on a black tank top, white shorts, and my black converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail and meet Gar. "Ready he says, and holds out his arm. I take it and nod. We go to Barber Park and walk around, everything seems great until someone comes behind me and knocks me out.

**Ha cliffy! Take that Teen Titans Go! Episode Mouth Hole!**

**I'll try to write tomorrow if I can, OK byyyeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx HighonBBRae for reviewing! Anyway, back to the story!**

I wake up in a dark, cold room tied down to a metal table on the wall. "Gar, Garfield!", I scream. "I'm sorry but your boyfriend isn't here right now", a familiar voice whispers. Slade. "What do you want Slade?", I say with as much disgust as I can possibly manage while not breaking down in tears. "Let's just say I have noticed an advantage to your powers than any other titan.", he answers. "Cut to the chase", I spit out. "If you give me your powers I won't hurt you", he says. "Never Slade, your a tyrant.", I say. "I've been called worse things before my dear", he creepily says and leaves.

I make a video screen and try to contact Gar, to contact anyone. Then Robin picks up. "Raven?", he asks. "Yes its me", I say. Then someone tackles him to the ground. "Rachel!?", Gar screams/asks. "Its okay gar I'm here", I say to soothe him. He starts to tear up and by the time he's crying I'm sobbing. "Are you okay? Where are you?", he finally asks. "Slade captured me, he says he wants my powers.", I answer. "We are coming hang on.", he says. "No!", I scream. "What...why?", he asks. "The doors to my cell only open on the solstice I figured out.", I say. "The next solstice is in a year!", he exclaims. "You have to wait", I say. We put our hands on each others through the screen. "I will be there in a year, don't you give up on me", he softly says. "I won't, and besides we have video communication.", I say.

I hear the alarm go off in the tower and the screen goes blank. A whole year, I think to myself.

**Ha another cliffy! Will post next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ravens POV_

6 months later...

Me and Gar have been "dating" for 6 months now. Even though we can't kiss or go on dates we get to know each other more and more every day. The only good time of day is when I get to see him. I have taken a beating every day by Slade. Whips and lashes on my back, stomach, and torso. It hurts everyday, and my hair is knotted like crazy. I also stink. "Are you ready Raven?", Slade says as he walks in. "Uh, just do it already", I say without shedding a tear. He cuffs me to a metal pole and whips the scars that are already there. I cry and yelp in pain and Slade just laughs. He leaves and wrings the blood out of his whip. I connect to video chat and Gar answers. "Hey, you okay?", he asks. I sit there and sob uncontrollably. Gar comforts me and I start to calm down. Six more months..., that's all it is.

The Day of the solstice

Today is the last day I will have to put up with a beating, the day I will get to see my lover again. Slade puts me to sleep temporarily because he knows the doors will open. I have a long slumber ahead of me.

I wake up in his arms and I never want to let go. I touch his cheek with my hand and Gar looks ecstatic. We kiss for a long, long, time and I won't waste any second of it. "I love you so much", he says and twirls me around. "I love you too", I reply but then he touches a scrape and I squeal in pain. "Oh my god Rachel did I hurt you?", he fearfully asks me. "Its okay, just lashes...", I faintly say. He rushes me into my room in the tower and takes off my uniform. (She's wearing a sports bra and undies don't worry) He runs to his room and gets this cream and applys it to the 50 lashes on my back, then he gently turns me over and applys it to my torso and stomach. "This is special cream that my parents came up with to heal my cuts", he says and I put my hand on his cheek. He holds it there and I hug him. I start to sob again and he calms me by saying, "Shhhhh, its alright". I'm strong, I'm not just human. I will survive.

**The End!**


End file.
